Darrius Rosette
History Darrius Rosette is a boy who was raised in a very poor family. His father was nothing but a low life scum, and a bad one at that. His mother faced frequent abuse, and Darrius was often blamed for his family's poverty. Most nights he had nothing to eat, and if it was a bad year, he slept on the streets with his parents. As Darrius grew older he started getting fed up with his life. He joined a small time gang that was engaged in minor crimes such as thieving and gambling. They acted like merchants, haggling with passerby to try and make a small profit. Darrius, however, was clever for a ten year old and made sure he himself never got in trouble. When a job required muscle power or was high risk, he would let someone else do it for a small share of the pay. Darrius was manipulative and never put his own ass on the line. He soon climbed the ranks in the small gang and started getting bigger, more important jobs. He always put the money he earned towards feeding him and his parents. After a few years Darrius and his parents lived easier lives, yet this worried his parents. His father blamed himself for his son choosing the path of crime. He murdered his wife and took his own, as he thought they had failed as parents. Darrius, now alone and without any family, quickly devoted all his time to the gang and started continually stealing. Soon after that he turned to murder. Darrius was already a high ranked criminal within the gang, and he had quite a reputation. He knew this damn well and took his chance. One night Darrius grabbed a dagger and brutally murdered the leader of the small organization, taking his spot at the top and demonstrating his dominance. And he did this all at the age of 16. Darrius made a whole new set of rules, recruiting members from all over the world and started collecting money from the newcomers in order to expand his power. At the age of 18 he bought a bar for the gang so they could hang out and have a place to meet before and after missions. One pub lead to another, and Darrius became the owner of many pubs that are now famous. Only 42 pubs world wide are known to be owned by him, with at least one in every city. He has recruited many skilled men and women to work for him. He named the group The Underground and started an empire of haggling and murdering, all done completely under the radar of the law. No guard has ever been able to prove Darrius' work. Personality Darrius is a hard working man with his mind set on money. There is nothing he won't get rid of or steal for the right price, and he will let nothing stand between him and his prize. Magic Mind Mastery Skills Stealing Expert Speechcraft Expert Trap Master Construction Master Bartending Profession Artifacts None are documented. OOC Notes Category:Characters